Prey
by rika08
Summary: AU. When a truck crashes into a restaurant where Horatio and his family are dining, the team learns there's more than just a crash. And Horatio realizes that more than his life is in danger.
1. Chapter 1

The warm Miami sun was steadily rising over the waking city. The sun slowly drifted over the horizon line of the ocean. Rays of orange and pink accompanied the rich blue and purple quickly fading with the rising sun. A brief moment was all Lieutenant Horatio Cain was usually given each day, before a pitiful excuse of a human committed some atrocity that called for his services.

Behind him came a series of clatters and whispered mumbling. He turned from the large bedroom window toward the living room. He walked into the living room wearing a dark green button up shirt with the top button open and black slacks. He weaved around the 'L' shaped sofa toward the kitchen. Horatio spotted his wife through the arches separating the kitchen and the living room. She moved about in a rush, frantically washing the few dishes in the sink. Marisol wore a leopard print halter top with black slack with white stripes running vertically up her legs. Her dark curls were pulled into a bun, yet several strands of her bangs hung around her slender face. Horatio watched her for a moment. She scrubbed the dishes relentlessly before rinsing them and setting them on the rack beside the sink. He resisted a smile and stepped closer toward her.

"I thought you have work this morning." Horatio said.

Marisol looked up from the sink. She dried her hands on the towel beside the sink. "I do. I was just doing the dishes before I left."

"I can see that, however you usually load the dishes into the washer before we go to bed, not wash them by hand." Horatio stated.

"You have your ways of relieving stress, I have mine." Marisol replied.

Horatio leaned against the counter across from Marisol. "You lost your phone again didn't you?"

"Yes!" Marisol cried. "I've looked everywhere this morning and I still can't find it. And I can't leave without it because I'm expecting a call from one of the firm's clients that I can't miss. And if I can't find it within the next five minutes I'm going to be late."

Horatio walked around the counter beside Marisol. "Mari, relax. You'll phone will turn up."

"But if I miss this call, we'll be behind on paperwork for the client's case, and then my boss is going to fire me." Marisol explained.

Horatio couldn't contain his smile anymore. It wasn't the first time Marisol had lost her phone since she'd been hired by one of Miami's many law firms. Just in the previous month alone the rank was fourteen times.

Marisol narrowed her eyes and lightly hit Horatio's shoulder. "It's not funny. I'm in serious trouble here."

"Sorry sweetheart." Horatio chuckled. "Listen, you head to work and I'll look for your phone. I'll even meet you at your firm before I go in."

"No, no I can't have you late for work because of me." Marisol said.

"It's not a problem Mari."

"Are you sure?" Marisol asked.

Horatio nodded. "I'm sure. Now you'd better get your purse before you're late."

Marisol sighed. "Right." She walked into the living room and picked up her matching jacket from the coffee table. She slung her dark purse over her shoulder, slung her workbag over her purse strap, and gathered her keys into her hand. Marisol walked back into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. She smiled sweetly. "I'll see you at lunch."

Horatio smiled. "I'll see you then sweetheart."

"And please, please make sure Kyle remembers." Marisol reminded.

Horatio chuckled. "I will. Have good day."

Marisol snorted lightly. "We'll see about that. Bye."

"Bye." Horatio said. He watched Marisol turn from him and walk toward the front door. Her heels clicked across the hard floor as she walked to the door. Marisol opened the front door and stepped out. She turned toward the inside of the house as she closed it, and smiled. Hornito pushed himself from the counter and turned to the dining table where his jacket lay. He grabbed the collar and lifted it from the back of the chair.

Instantly Horatio felt the heaviness of his coat, localized in his left pocket. Horatio smiled lightly and reached into the pocket. He pulled out Marisol white cell phone. Shaking his head smiling, Horatio headed toward the front door. He pulled his jacket and opened the front door to find Marisol's car still in the driveway. He walked down the sidewalk between their two cars.

The driver's window of Marisol's white Camaro was down by the time Horatio reached her door. "What's up?"

Horatio lifted her phone. "I believe this is yours."

Marisol looked down at her phone and gasped. "Oh my god you found it!"

"I think you can somewhat enjoy your day now." Horatio said smiling."

Marisol looked up smiling. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably buy a new phone every time you lost it." Horatio joked.

Marisol looked away and placed her phone back into her purse. She started up her engine and looked back at Horatio. "Very funny."

Horatio leaned down beside her window. "Maybe I can make it up to you?"

Marisol arched one of her slender brows. "I'm listening."

"And that's all I'm saying on the matter." Horatio replied.

Marisol pouted jokingly.

"Now that you have what's yours," he leaned down and lightly kissed her lips. "And I have what's mine; I won't keep you any longer."

Marisol smirked. "I'll see you at lunch. Don't be late."

Horatio stepped from her car and watched Marisol ease out of the driveway. He waved briefly as Marisol started down the road. Horatio walked around to the driver's door of the Hummer and climbed in. The engine roared to life. He shifted into reverse and headed for the Miami Dade Court House.

* * *

><p>okay...fyi i'm getting back into my miami phase, so this may seem a bit ooc. setting: totally AU. Marisol survived season 4. yay!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't the first time Kyle Harmon had ever been in a court room before. There were dozens of incidents, including the one that landed him in prison for a time. But this had to be the first time in which he was a witness, rather than accomplice. The courtroom seats were scattered with people, reporters, and family members. Seated in the witness box Kyle had a good view of the courtroom, in full. The Defending Attorney was seated next to his client. The Miami Dade's District Attorney was standing near his table, dressed like the typical attorney would.

"Private Harmon, can you describe to the court where you were the day that Mr. Farooq was murdered." He said.

Kyle took a breath. On trial or not, he was still uncomfortable in the court room in front of a jury. "I was with out with my father. We'd scheduled a meeting before I was redeployed."

"Can you give an estimate of how long you were with your father?"

"About an hour, hour and a half." Kyle answered.

"And then what happened?"

"I got a call from a troop buddy. He asked me if I'd heard from Brian at all."

"Had you?" he asked.

Kyle shook his head. "No."

"At which point were you concerned for your friend Brian?"

"When I heard Brian hadn't shown up the night before. Brian doesn't go a day without calling someone from our unit." Kyle explained.

"At which point you went to check in on him, correct?" the attorney asked.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah."

"What happened there?"

Kyle inhaled deeply. "I went to Brian's shop. I called his name up front but he didn't show. I figured he was in the back working so I went back."

"And what did you find?"

"I saw a body, burning in the shop. I thought it was Brian so I tried to put out the fire." Kyle explained.

"But you were unsuccessfully."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah."

"Thank you Kyle. No more questions." The attorney said.

"Defense?" the judge asked.

The Defense attorney rose to his feet. "No question your honor."

"Witness may step down." The judge said.

Kyle rose from the stand and walked down. He walked between the two tables, to the audience section. He sighed in relief as he exited the courtroom. The moment the doors closed behind him, Kyle felt instant relief. He reached for his tied, loosening the noose.

"Still uncomfortable in a courtroom I see."

Kyle looked to his left. "Dad."

Horatio was standing in the hall, watching Kyle. "How did it go?"

Kyle shrugged. "Okay I guess. I mean, telling people how you thought you found your friends burning body isn't exactly fun."

"A witness account is crucial to prosecution." Horatio explained.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, right. But why were you called in first?"

Horatio shrugged lightly. "Luck of the draw I suppose."

Kyle snorted lightly.

Horatio lightly patted Kyle's back. He looked at his watched. It was coming up on twelve thirty. "And speaking of luck."

"We're going to be late aren't we?" Kyle asked.

Horatio nodded. "Yes we are. So let's hope Lady Luck is on our side."

Kyle laughed as he walked beside his father, heading toward the doors of the courthouse.

"Do you need a ride?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah that'd be great. Thanks dad." Kyle said.

They stepped out into the Miami sun. Kyle winced at the light change. Horatio reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his sunglasses, shading his eyes. Kyle followed his dad toward the Police Hummer.

"I need to make a stop before we meet Mari for lunch." Horatio said.

Kyle frowned. "We're already late dad."

Horatio nodded. "Yes we are, so I believe an apology is in order."

Kyle's brows furrowed but he didn't question his dad.

* * *

><p>yeah, and Kyle's back. short yes, please forgive me.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The restaurant was situated between the crime lab and the law firm Marisol worked in. The time it took to drive from either location to the restaurant was about fifteen minutes. The courthouse however, took twenty-five on a good day. Needless to say, by the time Horatio and Kyle arrived at the restaurant, they were a good thirty minutes late for lunch.

Marisol was seated near the large window of the restaurant. Three glasses were set on top of the table, but only hers was partially empty. Her back was to the entrance, a habit Horatio was trying to help her break. She leaned over the table, reading through a small pile of papers in front of her. Her hand hovered over the papers, holding a yellow highlighter, marking passages as she read.

Kyle reached the table first. He walked around Marisol, moving to the seat to her right. He grabbed the chair and eased it from the table. "Sorry we're late Mari."

Marisol looked up from the papers and smiled. She capped her pen and set it down. "Oh I figured you boys would be late. Unfortunately court hearings aren't as predictable and your father thinks."

Kyle sat down in his chair, completely quiet.

Marisol turned from Kyle, looking over her left shoulder where Horatio stood. "Right Horatio?"

Horatio smiled. "That is correct Mari. It would also appear that no secret is kept from you."

"Well I have a wonderful teach to thank for that talent." Marisol said. "Are you going to join us or are you going off to save Miami?"

"I was hoping to join." Horatio chuckled and brought his left arm out. He was holding two purple Calla Lilies wrapped in white ribbon. "So long as I'm forgiven."

Marisol gasped lightly. "I guess I can forgive you this one time." She gingerly took the two Lilies from Horatio and set them beside her. Horatio took the seat to her left and wink at Kyle, who quickly averted his eyes. It wasn't unusual for him to look away when his dad and stepmom acted like romantic teenagers.

Kyle cleared his throat. "This place looks really busy. Are we going to be able to eat or are we taking it to go?"

Marisol smiled. "I already ordered for you both. I figured that your food would arrive a few minutes before you or after you."

As if on cue their server arrived with their meals. One by one their food was set in front of each of them. "Please let me know if you need anything."

Horatio smiled. "We will thank you."

The server smiled and walked off.

Horatio lightly clapped his hands. "Impressive timing."

Marisol smiled and picked up her fork. "You sound surprised."

Horatio shook his head. "Not at all."

"Everything go alright in court? Neither of you will have to go back, right?" Marisol asked, taking a bike out of her chicken and rice.

"Everything went well." Horatio said. "Kyle won't have to go back, however the Defense or Prosecutors may use me to take a forensic point."

Marisol's brows furrowed.

Kyle looked up from his plate. "But you didn't work forensics on the case. Why would they call you back?"

Horatio shrugged his shoulders. "They might feel the need for a second opinion and since I'm the head of the Crime Lab and have the experience of processing crime scenes, I am a candidate."

Marisol shook her head. "But even without your testimony account the Prosecutor already has a solid case. You even have a full confession."

"Yes we did. Criminals are easy to understand. Lawyers, however, are not." Horatio replied.

Kyle glanced between hid dad and Marisol. "Does that include Mari?"

Horatio chuckled. Marisol laughed lightly, nodding. "I knew there was a reason I studied law. Thank you Kyle."

"Speaking of studies," Horatio said. "Now that your units home for good, do you have any ideas what you want to study?"

Kyle hesitated. "Yeah I uh...I have a few ideas."

"Just make sure a Lawyer isn't one of them." Marisol said.

While Marisol wasn't looking, Horatio managed a small forkful of her rice. He managed to avoid her notice, even when his phone rang. He set down his fork and answered. "Lieutenant Caine."

Marisol and Kyle watch as Horatio rose from the table and headed out the back exit. Marisol smiles as she watched him cough outside.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"I think you dad learned not to steal my food behind my back." Marisol winked.

Kyle's brows furrowed. "Huh?"

Marisol smiled. She lifted Kyle's unused spoon and scooped some of her rice. "Try it."

Kyle hesitantly took the spoon from Marisol and sampled the rice. He chewed in silence while Marisol watched the back door. "That's really good."

"I think so to. But you dad thinks it's a little too spicy." Marisol explained.

"No way."

Marisol nodded. "That man can stand the dangers of a firefight but can't handle spicy foods."

Kyle chuckled.

"So, what areas were you thinking of?" Marisol asked. "For school I mean."

Kyle poked his food for a moment. "Well I…I was thinking medical school."

"Really?"

"Yeah I…I really enjoyed working at the morgue. Not in a weird way, but just learning about the human body." Kyle explained.

Marisol nodded. "Would you rather work in a hospital or a morgue? If you became a doctor?"

"Morgue. Just to know if anything could've been done to keep them alive longer." Kyle answered.

Marisol smiled. "What else?"

Kyle glanced over his shoulder, checking where his father was. He turned back to Marisol. "I was kinda thinking about going to Criminology and Law Enforcement."

Marisol arched one of her brows. "Be a detective?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah I want to but my records gonna stop it from happening."

Marisol leaned against the table toward him. "Don't sell yourself short, Kyle. You might be surprised where you can go."

Kyle shook his head. "Nah. Not from what I did."

"I'm gonna let you in on a secret." Marisol said. "I was arrested a few years ago for buying marijuana."

Kyle's eyes grew wide. "No way."

Marisol nodded. "Yeah. What was worse, the cops saw everything. I was so panicked the only person I could think to call was your father."

"What happened?" Kyle asked.

"He took the case and the charges were dropped. To this day he still won't tell me why. But that was just one of the times I nearly lost everything." Marisol explained. "Everyone makes mistakes, Kyle. Even your father. But there's always a way to move on from them."

Kyle nodded.

"Is it alright to join to conversation?" Horatio asked, appearing behind Kyle.

"Yeah. Actually I was just about to ask Kyle what his options are for housing." Marisol said.

Kyle froze. He actually hadn't completely thought that one through. For the past few days he'd been staying with a troop buddy. But he could only stay there for so long. "Uh…I…I don't know."

"Where are you staying right now?" Horatio asked.

"On the couch at one of my troop buddies." Kyle answered.

Horatio exchanged glances with Marisol. "What if you stay with us?"

"What?"

"At least until you find your own place." Marisol said. "There's plenty of room with us."

Kyle shook his head. "Nah, no I…I couldn't-"

Horatio smiled. "Kyle, your rooms already been set up."

"My stuff in storage?"

"All of it." Horatio nodded. "Besides, I'm sure your bed sounds better than your friends couch."

Kyle smiled.

"But don't think you're getting out of rent." Marisol said. "Dishes, laundry, and a clean room."

Kyle nodded. "Deal."

Just then Horatio's phone started ringing once more. Horatio rose from the table and answered his phone.

"Guess word spread he was out of court." Kyle said.

Marisol nodded.

Suddenly another phone rang. Marisol turned to her purse and dug out her phone. "Uh oh."

"What?"

"It's my boss. If he's calling me, this can't good." Marisol said. She rose from her chair. "I repeat, don't become a lawyer. I'll be right back."

Kyle nodded. He watched Marisol head toward the exit. He smiled to himself. In a strange way, it almost felt like they were a family. Marisol couldn't replace his real mom, they both knew it. But she was a wonderful stepmom. Always checking in on him, inviting him over to dinner-as a family. It was stability, what he was looking for.

From behind, outside even, Kyle caught the sound of something odd. He turned in his seat, looking out the back exit of the restaurant just behind Marisol. The noise was growing louder, closer. It almost sounded like…the engine of a car.

* * *

><p>Horatio walked into the front lobby of the restaurant. Surprisingly there was no one waiting for a table, which provided an excellent empty space for a phone conversation. He opened his phone. "Horatio."<p>

"_Horatio, we've got a situation down at Woodlawn Park Cemetery."_ Tripp said.

"What kind of situation?" Horatio asked.

"_The kind with four D.O.A.'s. All of which above ground." _Tripp answered.

"I'm on my way." Horatio said.

Suddenly the dining hall of the restaurant exploded into chaos. Horatio first heard the shattering waterfall sounds of glass and walls crashing into the hall. The continuing sound of the crash continued until it came to an abrupt stop. Finally came the recognizable sounds of the screaming injured and terrified.

"_What the hell was that?"_ Tripp asked.

Horatio was already on the move back into the dining hall. In the center of the hall, the source of the chaos was a black Toyota Tacoma. The truck was on lifts; however the crash into the hall had damaged the lift, allowing the front left corner to sink to the ground. Glass, tables, chairs, and china wear, were scattered across the floor. Most of the patrons were on the floor, trying to move from the truck. Several were still lying on the ground, either dead or unconscious.

"Frank I'll call you back." Horatio said. He quickly ended the call and redialed. "This is Lieutenant Caine; I need multiple EMS units and CSI at 3555 SW 8th. We have seriously injured and possible fatalities."

Horatio moved quickly into the tattered remains of the dining hall. He grabbed the discarded napkins and pressed them to the wounded. Many stood in shock, still unable to understand what had transpired merely second ago. Others, who were neither hurt nor in shock, were moving around the hall, trying to help the injured and disoriented. Every chance he could get, Horatio looked around the remains of the restaurant, searching for Kyle and Marisol. But they were so few, he couldn't locate them.

Amidst the sounds of injured and the running car, the sounds of the ambulances could be heard. Horatio looked up from the injured man. Several teams of EMS workers made their way through the dining hall. They separate and began making their way to the severely injured.

"I need some help!"

Horatio looked over his shoulder. "Kyle?"

"Dad, someone's trapped!" Kyle called.

The EMS knelt beside Horatio. "I have him, go."

Horatio rose from the man and headed toward the truck. Kyle was on the ground, trying to lift the fallen wall off a woman's back.. Kyle's face and hair was covered in dust and debris. His hands grasped the base of the wall, but the weight was too much for Kyle alone. Horatio move beside Kyle and grabbed the wall. Together they lived the wall from the woman, freeing her. They dropped the wall in a pile of debris.

Horatio pressed his hand to the woman's neck. He lowered his head, she was dead. "She's gone."

Kyle's shoulders slumped. "No."

Horatio turned to Kyle, taking a better look at him. Amidst the dust and debris, Horatio made out some blood. Whether from the wall or glass it didn't matter. Kyle's hands were cut up, allowing the blood to cover his palms. Horatio grabbed a nearby napkin and wrapped Kyle's hands. Kyle winced, not realizing he was injured.

"Any other cuts?" Horatio asked.

Kyle shook his head. "No."

"Horatio!"

"Frank over here!" Horatio called, standing. "Get EMS to look at that."

Kyle nodded and headed toward the entrance, passing Frank.

"What in the hell happened?" Tripp asked.

"Someone decided Versailles needed a drive through." Horatio answered, moving to an man leading against the wall. He checked the man's pulse, to no avail.

Trip looked around. "How many injured?"

"First guess, twenty, maybe more." Horatio said, standing once again.

Tripp looked at the truck. "Driver gone. Looks like they ran after they crashed."

"Which makes this a hit and run homicide." Horatio said.

* * *

><p>let the chaos begin!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

An hour after the truck collided with the restaurant, the critically injured had been transported to the hospital. The patrons with minimal injuries were outside by the remaining ambulances, being treated. Several uniformed units had arrived and tapped off the rear exit and entrance of the restaurant. News crews and passersby watched outside the tape at the damage.

Horatio was standing by one of the remaining ambulances, standing with Kyle and Marisol while they were treated. Kyle seated on the gurney whilst Marisol sat on the steel bumper. She'd sustained several facial cuts, but nothing deep or serious. Kyle, on the other hand, sustained a deep cut from lifting the wall, and there was a possibility of infection accompanying his need for stitches.

The paramedic cut off one final strip of adhesive tape and secured the last edge of Marisol's bandage. "Done."

Marisol smiled to the paramedic and stood. "Never a dull moment in Miami, is there."

"It doesn't look that way." Horatio said.

"I've cleaned what I can of the cut, but the hospital will be able to do more." The second paramedic said.

Horatio turned to Marisol. "I want you to go to the hospital with Kyle."

Marisol frowned. "You sure?"

Horatio nodded. "CSI's Wolfe and Boa Vista are on their way. They'll take your statements and whatever trace they can find."

"What about Eric?" Marisol asked.

"I'll talk to Eric, but I need him here."

Marisol nodded. "Okay."

Horatio turned to Kyle.

Kyle nodded. "Alright."

"We're ready to go." The paramedic said.

Horatio helped Marisol into the ambulance. "And Kyle, you only come home once the hospital releases you. Not before, is that understood?"

"Yeah dad." Kyle called.

Horatio looked back to Marisol. "I'll call you later."

Marisol nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too. Both of you." Horatio replied. He closed the door and slammed his hand on the back. The ambulance started up and drove toward the nearest hospital.

"H!"

Horatio turned to see Eric, Calleigh, Walter and Doctor Loman making their way toward the front door.

"What's going on?" Eric asked.

"We have a truck in the middle of Versailles dining hall." Horatio explained. "Tom, we have two accounted fatalities inside the hall. One of which is underneath the truck."

Tom nodded and walking through the entrance of the restaurant.

"Calleigh I want you on the truck. Collect as much trace as you can before we tow it back to the lab." Horatio ordered.

Calleigh nodded, her blonde hair bobbing with her. "I'm on it."

"Walter, I want photos of the crime scene, we may need to reconstruct." Horatio said.

"You got it."

"Guess that means tires and truck directionality." Eric said. He turned, heading for the back of the restaurant.

"Yes, but Eric, moment." Horatio said.

Eric walked over to Horatio. "What's up?"

"I don't want to alarm you, but you need to know. Marisol is a witness in this case."

Eric paused a moment. "Mari was here?"

"Yes she was. She was myself and Kyle when the truck crashed." Horatio explained.

Eric shook his head. "Is she alright?"

"She has a few cuts but nothing serious. She's on her way to the hospital with Kyle as we speak. I have Ryan and Natalia on their way. They will talk to her." Horatio replied.

"H, she's my sister I should-"

"Our personal connection with Mari is exactly why neither of us are with her right now. Now believe me, I understand that you want to be with her. But I need you working this case here." Horatio explained.

Eric sighed. H was right. If he talked to Mari on the job it could compromise her as a witness. It would cause the case more harm than good, not it mention what it could do to _both_ of their careers. "You got me."

"Thank you Eric. See if you can find where that truck came from, and f the driver ever tried to stop." Horatio said.

Eric nodded. "I'm on it." He walked around the restaurant, toward the back.

Frank walked from his squad car to Horatio.

"My turn?" Horatio asked.

Frank nodded. "You're a witness Horatio. Every statement counts."

"Okay then." Horatio replied. "Kyle and I were meeting Marisol for lunch today at twelve thirty. We arrived half an hour late."

"How long would you say you were here?" Tripp asked.

"Forty minutes to an hour."

"Anything catch your attention at all? Server, guests?"

"Nothing." Horatio answered.

"Anything take you away from your table during your time here?" Trip asked.

"Yes there was. Two phone calls, ten minutes apart. The first one was from the DA and the second from you." Horatio explained.

Tripp nodded as he wrote. "Phone logs will agree with that." He looked up from his pad and shook his head. "Of all the places to crash, why a restaurant?"

"I intend to find out, Frank." Horatio said. He started walking into the restaurant. He passed through the lobby. "Did we find the registered owner of the vehicle?"

"Yeah, belongs to a Josephina Caballero. Registration was in the truck." Frank explained.

It held minimal damage to the structure. But once he passed through the archway into the dining hall, the damage was clearly visible. Tables and chairs from the far wall were tossed onto their sides, the ones that hadn't been crushed by the truck anyhow. Glass from the walls, windows, and lights littered the floor beneath their feet.

Calleigh was standing beside the truck, leaning in. From a distance Horatio could see she was pulling something from the seat of the truck, placing it into a small envelope.

"Calleigh." Horatio called.

Calleigh turned. "I found a few hairs on the driver's seat. Could be from the owner or our driver. I also found from trace on the petals. Probably from the drivers shoes. I'll know more when I run it through trace."

Horatio nodded. "Okay let's this truck back to the lab, run trace, DNA, and find the owner of this thing. We to move this truck before we can move the bodies."

Calleigh nodded. "I'm on it."

"Walter, reconstruction."

Walter turned from one of the tripods. "I've got the tripods set for a full three hundred and sixty degree radial turn. Soon as this place is clear, I can start the program."

"Let me know when you've finished reconstruction." Horatio said.

"You'll be the first one I call, H." Walter said. He turned back to the tripod and went back to work.

Horatio walked past the truck, stepping out onto the back street. He noticed the area where the ground reappeared from beneath the glass. He walked out into the street. On the opposite side was Eric, kneeling over a set of skid marks.

"Eric." Horatio called.

Eric looked up from the ground. "I've got plenty of skid marks. Looks like the vehicle turned sharply. Rear wheels skid over the front wheels as the driver tried to keep control of the truck."

"And from there it's a clear shot to the restaurant. Eric how many sets of skid marks?" Horatio asked.

"Just one." Eric answered.

"Estimated speed?"

"Skids about forty feet. Miami asphalt reaches a point six zero for surface drag. Tacoma's are rear-wheel drive; point four. Multiply that all and thirty is thirty-four fifty-six. And the square root is roughly fifty-eight." Eric explained.

"So our driver made the turn at sixty miles an hour before crashing into the restaurant." Horatio said.

"That ain't all H. I found acceleration marks about a hundred feet down the street." Eric explained.

"Good work Eric. See what you can do with Walter on reconstruction."

Eric nodded. "I'm on it."

* * *

><p>please note that i have no idea how walter acts. i haven't seen many episodes with him yet.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't the first time Natalia Boa Vista had been to the hospital. The night Nick broke her arm was still freshly burned into her mind. But this was one of the few times she was there on the job. She was standing beside one of the bed in an empty exam room. Her kit was set up on a rolling tray beside her. She reached into the kit and retrieved a fresh comb, removing it from the plastic wrap. Marisol was seated on the bed in front of her. Natalia ran the comb through Marisol's hair, pulling the glass and restaurant debris into the small envelope.

"How are you feeling?" Natalia asked.

"Okay. I think the adrenaline wore off though, can barely stay awake." Marisol answered. Suddenly her phone rang. Marisol sighed heavily. "You've got to be kidding me."

Natalia closed the envelope. "Is it Eric?"

"No, it's my boss." Marisol answered. "He's demanding I get back to the office. Doesn't even care about the accident. Frankly hearing from Eric would be a godsend right now."

Natalia smiled lightly. "Well, I'm sure Eric's dying to hear from you."

Marisol nodded.

"Marisol, what can you tell me about the accident?"

"Um…I was meeting Horatio and Kyle at the restaurant for lunch. They were late as usual." Marisol explained.

"Usually?" Natalia asked, picking out a swab. She ran it over Marisol's finger, gathering DNA from the blood.

Marisol nodded. "Yeah. Usually when Horatio and Kyle ride together they're late. Today wasn't any different. They were both in court and didn't tell me."

"How'd you find out?"

"I too have my ways of knowing." Marisol smiled.

Natalia smiled. "What happened during lunch?"

"We were eating. Um, Horatio got a few calls and left us at the table."

"Do you know who they were from?"

"No, but I just assumed it would be work." Marisol answered.

Natalia retrieved a wooden pick and started pulling the trace from under Marisol's nails. "What then?"

"I got a call just after Horatio. I got up and walked to the back door so I could hear." Marisol continued.

"The back?" Natalia asked. Her brows furrowed.

Marisol nodded. "Yeah the back was quieter. Less people."

"What then?"

"I was talking to my boss and I started pacing. I tend to do that when I'm talking with him. And then all of a sudden Kyle pushed me away from the back door. Then the truck crashed through." Marisol finished.

"Did you notice anything between your pacing and when Kyle pushed you?" Natalia asked.

Marisol paused. "Well…now that I think about it, there was something. It sounded like tires and brakes. A car trying to stop, maybe? I'm sorry I can't be more help."

"No, no, you've been a great help Marisol." Natalia replied. "How's Kyle?"

"The nurse was stitching him up. He'll be on antibiotics and pain killers for a few days, but otherwise he's fine," Marisol answered.

"Fine. The second he takes one of those pills he'll probably be out until noon tomorrow." Natalia said.

"I'm pretty sure that's no different than before." Marisol replied.

"Okay, I'm all finished. If I need anything I'll give you a call." Natalia said.

Marisol smiled and climbed off the bed. "Um I know this might sound strange, but you'll probably see Eric before I do. So could you…?"

Natalia smiled. "Yes. I will definitely pass along the message."

"Thank you." Marisol replied. She walked out of the exam room, back into the hall.

Natalia turned back to her kit. She stripped the gloves form her hands and tossed them into the garbage can. She discarded all the wrappers into the basket, cleaning her area. She gathered all her samples into her kit and sealed it up. Natalia picked up her case and walked out into the hall. She caught sight of Marisol just as she turned the corner. Only a second later did Ryan Wolfe round the corner carrying his own kit.

Ryan walked down the hall, meeting Natalia just outside the door. "Hey."

"Hey. What'd Kyle say?" she asked.

"He was sitting at the table alone a few minutes before the truck crashed into the restaurant. He also said he heard something, like tires screeching on the street. He got to the window just in time to get Marisol out of the trucks path." Ryan explained.

Natalia nodded. "Matches what Marisol told me."

"Yeah and the screeching tires is matching with every other witness I've processed." Ryan said.

"Same here. And from the amount of glass and debris I collected from them all and their testimonies, we're talking serious damage to the restaurant." Natalia's replied.

Ryan's brows furrowed. "Almost sounds like the driver was going to a high body count."

"Maybe the restaurant itself was a target? Disgruntled ex-employee." Natalia said.

"Maybe. Let's get back to the lab and follow the evidence." Ryan said.

* * *

><p>not sure if i have comment here.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Calleigh walked briskly through the halls of the lab, heading toward DNA. She walked through the archway into the lab. Maxine Valeria looked over her shoulder from the printer, catching the sounds of Calleigh's shoes.

"Words in the lab, is that you have something for me." Calleigh sang lightly.

Maxine smiled. "You are correct. CODIS results on the hair from the truck are in." She passed the results to Calleigh.

Calleigh took the paper and read the results over. "Josephine Cabarello. She's not only **our** driver, Tripp also found out she's the registered owner of the vehicle."

"And she's a waitress at Versailles." Maxine finished. "Several charges for assaulting an officer, vandalism, and breaking and entering."

"And now vehicular manslaughter." Calleigh looked up from the results. "So Josephine uses her own truck to crash into her work?"

Maxine shrugged. "Maybe she was putting in her two weeks? I mean not every criminal is smart."

"Thank god for that. But this just seems too weird." Calleigh said. Suddenly her pager went off. "Huh, Natalia's got trace results. Thanks Valeria."

"Anytime."

Calleigh turned and headed down the hall toward trace.

"Calleigh."

Calleigh turned. Eric was jogging up behind her. "I heard Valeria got a hit."

Calleigh held up the paper. "Yeah, leads to a waitress and registered owner of the vehicle."

"So a waitress drove her truck into her own workplace." Eric said.

"Looks that way." Calleigh said entering trace.

Natalia looked up from the counter. "Hey."

"Hey, what'd you get on trace?" Calleigh asked.

"I have quiet the recipe. Isopropyl, ammonia, cornstarch, sodium lauryl sulfate, sodium pareth 23, sulfate C-12-14-16, dimethyl amine oxide, SD alcohol, undeceth-9, propylene glycol, cyclohexandiamine, polyacetate, protease, FD&C blue, rice, vinegar, and chicken." Natalia said.

"Wow, that's some recipe." Eric said.

"Well, sodium lauryl sulfate, SD alcohol, cyclohexandiamine, they're all ingredients in dish soap. She probably stepped in it at some point today." Calleigh said.

Eric nodded. "The rice and chicken were probably from someone's meal."

"Isopropyl, ammonia, cornstarch, and dish soap are often used in homemade glass cleaners. The glass Ryan and I pulled from the witnesses was covered in the solution." Natalia said.

"So far nothing that's out of place for a waitress." Eric said.

Natalia frowned. "Our driver's a waitress?"

"Yeah, at the same restaurant." Eric explained.

Suddenly the room was filled with a synchronized beeping. Everyone looked down at their pagers simultaneously.

"Horatio." Natalia said.

"In the AV Lab." Calleigh finished.

"Walter and Ryan must've finished the reconstruction." Eric said.

Natalia pulled off her gloves. They walked out of Trace and headed toward the AV Lab. Horatio, Walter, and Ryan were already waiting for them, along with Tripp. They filed in, gathering around the computer.

"Thank you for getting so quickly. Where are we at?" Horatio asked.

"DNA came back with a waitress in the restaurant. Josephine Caballero, our truck owner." Calleigh explained. "She also has several officer assault priors on her record."

"I'll get a car to pick her up." Tripp said.

"A moment Frank. Calleigh ,may I see the photo?" Horatio asked.

Calleigh passed Horatio the photo of the Josephine. "What do you see?"

"Miss Caballero was the serving waitress today." Horatio said. "Natalia, what did you find in trace?"

"Homemade glass cleaner and leftovers of someone meals. She could've gotten it at any point in her job." Natalia said.

"We'll see what Miss Caballero has to say. Mr. Wolfe, Mr. Simmons." Horatio said.

Walter nodded. "Okay, with all the photos from the crime scene and witness statements, Ryan and I managed to put together a reconstruction of what happened at the restaurant." He typed quickly, starting the reconstruction.

The program began. The witnesses were green figures, seated in their designated places. The team watches as one rose from the center table and headed toward the front.

"There's my phone call with Horatio." Tripp said.

A few seconds later the another green figure rose from the table and headed toward the back exit.

"There's Marisol's phone call." Natalia said.

A few more seconds later, the third green figure moved from the table and pushed Marisol's figure from the door. The truck crashed through the wall, colliding with other tables. The reconstruction stopped with the truck almost completely within the restaurant. Walter halted the program.

"Eric, did you find any signs the driver tried to stop?" Horatio asked.

"Nothing. If anything, the driver sped up. She was determined to hit the restaurant." Eric explained.

"Why would she want to crash into her workplace?" Natalia asked.

"That is something I intend to ask her." Horatio answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Josephine Caballero was a young Latino woman. Her dark hair was pulled into a tight bun in back of her head. Red and green streaked the lower ends of her hair. Her face was tan and lean. Her cheeks were flush, accenting her brown down turned eyes. She wore a long sleeved, white button up blouse. Her tan legs peeked out beneath her short black skirt, with her feet tucked into her black strapped heels. Her arms were folded in front of her chest, displaying her neatly trimmed nails and silver watch. She was seated in the interrogation room, across from Horatio and Tripp, looking absolutely board.

"Miss Caballero, you look agitated." Horatio said.

Josephine looked to Horatio. "I'm not a fan of cops."

"So I've noticed. Three priors for assaulting an officer." Horatio stated.

She simply shrugged.

"Miss Caballero, how long have you worked for Versailles?" Horatio asked.

"Over a year." She answered. "Does this have anything to do with the car crashing into the restaurant today?"

"It does." Horatio said.

"You're boss said you took your break at one thirty today." Tripp said.

"So?"

"About three minutes later, your truck crashed into Versailles killing two patrons." Horatio explained. "And the only prints or evidence in the car belongs to you."

Josephine shrugged. "I guess that solves it then."

Horatio's brows furrowed. There was something off about Josephine. Very few criminals that passed through interrogation were this cooperative, unless they were trying to hide something. She was hiding nothing, but openly admitting she crashed her truck.

"So you're saying you crashed your truck today?" Tripp asked.

Josephine nodded.

"Why did you do it?" Horatio asked.

Josephine turned toward Horatio. He noticed how her eyes narrowed as she opened her mouth. "Because I was aiming for you, Lieutenant."

"Admitting to an attempted murder is some way to go." Tripp said.

"Miss Caballero, seeing as how you've openly admitted to killing two innocent people in an attempt to kill an officer, you don't seemed to concerned about you're wellbeing." Horatio said.

Josephine smiled for the first time since she'd arrived. "I'm not concerned for several reason. I've been inside before, and I was treated like a Queen. And when words ravels that I tried to kill Lieutenant Horatio Caine…well, I can expect to have a very nice time in prison."

"I can assure you Miss Caballero, I will everything I can to make sure that does not happen." Horatio replied.

Josephine still smiled. "I'll remember those words, when I hear you're dead."

"Who's put the hit on me?" Horatio asked.

Josephine leaned back in her chair. "The worse kind of people, Lieutenant."

"Miss, I've put away the worse kind of people." Horatio replied.

"None like this." Josephine said. She reached up and undid her top button. She pulled the side open, revealing a black and grey Grim Reaper tattoo. The scythe of the tattoo was done in red ink, and had droplet of- what Horatio assumed was-blood. _"No se puede detener la mano del Diablo."_

* * *

><p>It was late by the time Horatio returned home. He pulled up next to Marisol's Camaro. He shifted into park and cut the engine. Horatio climbed out of the hummer and looked at the house. The interior lights were off, giving the house an almost abandoned appearance. He walked up to the front door and slipped his key into the lock. He turned the key until he heard the lock click.<p>

Horatio pushed open the door, greeted by darkness and music. He ventured further into the darkness of the house. The music was soft, low volume. He recognized the track as Cavatina by Stanley Myers. A hidden passion of Marisol's Horatio soon discovered; music. With music playing, it meant Marisol wasn't too far from it.

He spotted Marisol on the sofa, staring out through the glass windows behind her. Her legs were tucked beneath her body on the sofa; her arms were draped over the back, partially propping up her chin. Her bun had been removed, allowing her curls to lie freely against her back. She seemed completely unaware to his presence. The bandage the paramedics had placed on her that day had been removed, giving Horatio clear sight of the lacerations on her face. Horatio set his coat on the back of the sofa. Marisol was still staring out the window. He noticed how her fingers seemed to dance in the air, matching the beats of the song.

"Mari?"

Marisol turned quickly. Her hair spun around her face, her eyes grew wide. Only after she realized that it was Horatio, she relaxed. "Horatio. You scared me."

"I'm sorry." Horatio said. He sat down beside her. "Where's Kyle?"

"Asleep. His medication knocked him out. I think he was asleep before he made it to bed." Marisol answered.

Horatio nodded slowly. He felt something against his leg. He looked down to find one of Marisol's crime novels. He looked up at Marisol. "Catching up on a little reading?"

Marisol smiled lightly. "I was trying to keep myself awake until you got back."

"You were doing fine without your book. You looked deep in thought." Horatio said, setting the book on the coffee table. "Are you okay?"

Marisol nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Horatio leaned his head against the back of the sofa, looking out the back.

Marisol watched him closely. "Are _you_ okay?"

Horatio said nothing. He simply stared.

Marisol moved closer. She reached out, gently touching his hand. "Horatio?"

"_No se puede detener la mano del Diablo."_ He said.

Marisol frowned. "What?"

"That's what the driver told me." Horatio said. "The reason she drove through Versailles was to kill me."

"Oh my god." Marisol whispered.

"Mari, tomorrow I want you to pack a few things and…and take Kyle." Horatio said.

"Horatio what are you saying?" Marisol asked.

"Miami isn't safe for you and Kyle. There's a hit on me and I will not risk the safety of you and Kyle." He explained.

Marisol shook her head. "No, no Horatio, I am not leaving-"

"I can't risk Mano Diablo taking their revenge on you and Kyle, Marisol." Horatio replied.

Marisol rose from the couch. She walked to the stereo and hut off her music. She turned back toward Horatio. "I know how to protect myself, Horatio."

Horatio rose from the couch. "That won't be enough Marisol. Listen to me-"

"No, you listen." Marisol said. She walked over to him. "When I married you, I knew there would be times where I could be in danger. When people might try to use me to get to you. I didn't leave you when the Mala Noche went after you, I didn't leave when Julia had you extradited. I've never left your side once and I'm not about to leave you now."

"I can't guarantee you'll be safe here." Horatio said.

"You can't guarantee we'll be safe if we leave either, dad." Kyle said, appearing at the corner leading to the hall. His hair was slightly messed from sleep and he looked like he wouldn't stay awake for much longer.

"I carry a Taser and pepper spray with me. You and Eric taught me how to handle a gun. Kyle sure as hell knows how to handle himself." Marisol continued.

"Kyle also can't use his right hand." Horatio replied.

"Hasn't stopped me before." Kyle said.

"Kyle this is different." Horatio warned.

"No it isn't. Okay, no matter how you try to say these people are different, they're not. I've been locked up with people like them. I know how to handle it. You've made sure Mari can take care of herself." Kyle explained. "You ask us to trust you, but you need to trust us this time."

Horatio was silent, thinking heavily. He couldn't deny that Kyle could defend himself. Time in prison and armed forces certainly trained him for any situation. And after Marisol had been discharged from the hospital, Horatio and Eric had both insisted she learn how to handle a fire arm, if she ever had reason to use one. As it was, he knew for a fact that Marisol carried mace and a taser identical to police use. More to the point, he needed to show that he trusted them. Horatio turned toward Marisol. Her arms were folded in front of her chest, looking back at him. He nodded at her slowly. "Okay."

"You're going to let us stay?" Marisol asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

Marisol smiled. She reached up and cupped one side of his face, gently kissing the other cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>fyi, i translated that sentence up there. i can't remember off the top of my head what i means, but it's along the line of, you can't stop the Devil's HAnd. anyway...yeah. spanish is not my language.<p>

also, i thought marisol seemed like someone who would do good with music. just a thought.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a rare occasion that Horatio would spend an hour in his office in a week. But three consecutive hours in one day was unheard of. He was seated at his desk, staring out the far window. His chin leaned against his first, propped on the desk beside his keyboard. On the screen was all the information gathered on the _Mano Diablo_, unfortunately it wasn't anything more than what they had gathered from Josephine Caballero.

Four days after her arrest and arraignment, Horatio still couldn't feel that the case was over. He knew from experience that there would be another attempt on his life, or someone near to him. Every phone call he received, he prayed it wasn't Tripp notifying him that Marisol or Kyle had been hurt. Every drive home felt like he was racing the clock.

"You know the longer you stare, the longer it's going to take you to rejoin reality." Came a voice.

Horatio turned from the window.

Marisol was leaning in the doorway smiling. Her dark curls fell over her left shoulder. She wore a dark pink, floral printed top. Her low rise jeans slipped around her slender figure, slightly covering her black heels. Her head was titled to the left, leaning against the frame.

Horatio stood from his seat. "Marisol, is everything alright?"

Marisol pushed herself off the frame and stepped into the office. "I think I should be asking you the same thing. You looked like you were thinking pretty hard about something. Anything case related, because I can come by later."

Horatio shook his head. "No, nothing case related. Where's Kyle?"

"Oh, he's waiting in the lobby." Marisol answered. She walked over to the desk.

Horatio nodded. "Okay. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine. I just…need to talk to you. About something." Marisol replied nervously.

"Okay." Horatio said. He hadn't seen Marisol this nervous since Wynn talked to her years ago.

"The day of the accident, my boss kept calling me demanding I get back into the office. He didn't care about the accident, didn't care that people were hurt." She explained.

Horatio nodded. Already he could see where this conversation was going to lead. "When are you resigning?"

Marisol smiled. "I already did."

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?" Horatio asked.

"I have indeed. In fact, I have a scheduled interview with the Miami-Dade School district tomorrow morning for a Chorus Instructors position." Marisol answered.

Horatio smiled. "Well congratulations sweetheart."

"Can't say that yet, I haven't gotten the job." Marisol replied.

Horatio walked around his desk and kissed her cheek. "You will."

Marisol lightly patted his chest. "Aw, what would I do with a supporting husband?"

"You know sweetheart, I'm not sure." Horatio smiled.

Marisol laughed lightly. She wound her way out of Horatio's arms. "Very funny."

"Is there anything else you came by to tell me?" Horatio asked.

Marisol paused a moment. She shook her head. "No. I don't think so."

Horatio nodded. "Okay. What are your plans for the afternoon?"

"Kyle and I are going shopping." Marisol answered.

Horatio arched one of his brows. "Is that so?"

Marisol tilted her head. "It is. Unless you want to tell Eric we're eating takeout tonight?"

Horatio laughed lightly. "Well then, you'd best be on your way."

"That's what I thought." Marisol smiled. She tilted her chin up, lightly kissing Horatio. "I'll see you at home."

Horatio nodded. "I'll see you then."

Marisol turned and walked out of his office. She glanced back once, waving to Horatio through the glass. Horatio watched her walk down the hall, pausing only once to wave to Eric on her way. He watched her step into the elevator and vanish behind the doors.

* * *

><p>had to throw in a traditional office visit.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

The white Camaro backed into the driveway several hours later. The white tail lights turned on as the car came to a complete stop. Kyle turned off the engine and passed the keys to Marisol.

"Not one scratch." Kyle said.

Mari nodded. "Just like you promised. But let's not tell your father you drove. He might ground us both from driving."

They climbed out of the car and walked to the trunk. Marisol slipped her key into the lock and popped the truck. Kyle reached into the trunk and grabbed several bags into his left hand. Marisol grabbed a few bags and followed Kyle to the front door. She slipped her key into the lock and turned. With her foot, Marisol pushed open the door. A quick rush of cool air blew over them. Marisol sighed and walked into the house. Kyle followed her into the house, closing the door behind him. They walked into the kitchen.

Kyle set the bags on the center aisle. "I'll get the rest."

Marisol looked over her shoulder. "You sure?"

Kyle was already walking out the door. "Yeah."

"Okay" Marisol said to herself. She set her purse down with the bags and started sifting through them. She pulled out several bags of vegetables and set them beside the sink. Marisol pulled out the remaining fruits and vegetables and put them away in the fridge. She turned back to the sink and turned on the faucet. She pulled the carrots from the bag and rinsed them in the water. Marisol set the carrots beside the sink and moved to the celery. She turned back to the aisle and pulled out a large bag of rice.

Kyle walked back into the house carrying two bags on his left hand. He set it on the aisle and turned to head back out.

"How much is still out there?" Marisol asked.

"Just one more bag." Kyle answered. He rubbed his right hand on his leg.

"Don't scratch you could pull your stitches." Marisol called.

Kyle turned around, walking backwards. "You have no idea how bad it itches."

Marisol snorted lightly. "Wanna bet? Besides, itching means it's healing. Another week and they'll be off."

"Not soon enough." Kyle replied. He walked out the front door.

"I'm sure." Marisol said. She knelt down beside the aisle and opened the cupboard. She reached in and pulled out a medium sized bowl. She walked back to the sink and tore open the bag of rice. She dipped the bowl beneath the running faucet and started washing the rice. Marisol turned off the faucet and drained the water. She walked to the aisle again and retrieved a small Pyrex oval. She dumped the rice into the oval.

The front door opened again.

"Hey Kyle, I'm thinking we use the left over cake and ice cream for dessert tonight. How does that sound?" Marisol called.

"Sounds good to me."

Marisol dropped the Pyrex dish and spun around. It shattered to pieces at her feet, but she ignored it. Four men stood in the living room. One of whom was Kyle, used as a shield between him and the other men. Each man was tall, several inches taller than her. The degree of depth varied, but each was Hispanic. The one holding the pipe beneath Kyle's chin had no hair. He wore a black short sleeves button up shirts with the buttons undone. His stained white wife beater showed beneath his shirt. The one to his left had long black hair, pulled behind his head. He wore a dark green tee shirt and loose black jeans. The final one, the one closest to Marisol, wore a red tank top. His jeans were baggy, faded.

Marisol swallowed slowly. "What do you want?"

"We're looking for Lieutenant Horatio Caine." The red shirt said. "Your husband, right?"

"You're Mano Diablo, aren't you?" Marisol asked.

The bald one laughed. "This bitch ain't dumb."

"He isn't here." Marisol replied. She glanced toward her purse. If she could reach it, maybe she and Kyle had a chance.

"That's fine with us. We can wait." The third one said. "We have you and his son here."

The red shirt walked into the kitchen. "We can find ways to keep ourselves busy."

Marisol grabbed her purse. She tossed her wallet at the red shirt. "Just take it and leave us alone. I won't tell my husband."

The red shirt chuckled and bent down to pick up her wallet. "Well that's a generous offer Mrs. Caine. But uh...I don't think this'll cover it."

Marisol reached back into her purse and grabbed her Taser. "How about this." She pulled out her Taser and fired. The two prongs shot out from the cartridge and struck the man in the chest. Marisol charged the prongs and the man's body seized. He dropped to the ground, still convulsing.

"Bitch!" the other man charged.

Kyle took his chance. He slammed his elbow into the bald man's stomach. The man doubled in pain. Kyle slammed him again, breaking the man's grip on the pipe. Kyle stepped forward and spun around. He grabbed the pipe with one hand and slammed his fist into the man's face, sending him crashing into the sofa.

The third man moved toward Marisol. Marisol detached the cartridge from her gun and turned it toward her attacker, daring him to try it. The man hesitated. He knew better than to get too close. But then, she couldn't get him either. Or so he thought. Marisol reached back into her purse and pulled out her mace, letting it go. The concentrated pepper spray burst from the canister, spraying the man in the eyes. He jerked back, covering it his eyes. Marisol shoved her Taser against his neck and pulled the trigger. The man jerked again, collapsing onto the floor. Marisol tuned to his partner on the floor and tased him in the neck, ensuring his immobility.

Several gun shots caught Marisol's attention. She looked up to see Kyle crash through the glass door. He stumbled onto the ground in a rain of glass. Marisol saw the wound on his stomach. Kyle lay on the ground, breathing shallowly.

"Kyle!" she screamed, running into the living room.

The bald man was walking toward Kyle. He stepped on Kyle's chest, over the bullet wound. Kyle cried out in anguish. He grabbed the man's foot, but couldn't push him up. The man knelt down and pressed the gun to Kyle's head.

"No!" Marisol cried.

The man turned to her. "Drop 'em, or I swear I'll blow his head off."

Marisol nodded. She lowered the Taser and mace to the floor. "Okay. Just, don't kill him."

He looked back down at Kyle. "You tell your old man, he messed with the wrong people." He pistol whipped Kyle. Kyle's head snapped to the side, unconscious.

"No!" Marisol yelled.

The man rose and aimed the gun at Marisol. "If you move I swear to god I'll kill you."

Marisol remained where she stood.

He walked through the door, back into the house. He slowly walked toward Marisol. Marisol slowly made her way back from him. But her legs backed into the sofa, and he kept moving toward her. He walked until there was little more than a few inches between them. Marisol held her ground, as she could do nothing else. He lifted the gun to her chin.

"You…will be lucky to live." He said. He swung the gun into her face.

Marisol felt her head snap to the left, throwing her off balance. She tumbled over the back of the sofa. She hit the cushions and tumbled onto the coffee table. The force and impact of her body broke the table into pieces beneath her. Marisol groaned. She winced as the pieces dug into her back and legs. Suddenly she felt the metal prongs against the curve of her neck. Marisol swallowed and nervously looked up at him. She watched as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>From the moment Horatio pulled into drive, he felt something was wrong. Call it a formed sense from years of police work. He cut the engine quickly and climbed out of the car. He slowly walked past Marisol's car, looking it over. There was a grey dent on the trunk hatch. He turned toward the front door it was slightly ajar. Horatio reached for his gun and moved slowly toward the house. There was no sound of music, no voices, nothing.<p>

Eric pulled up along the front of the house. He cut the engine and climbed out of the car. He watched Horatio slowly walk toward the front door. Eric pulled out his gun and moved quickly across the yard toward him.

"H, what's going on?" he asked.

"I'm not sure Eric." Horatio answered. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Marisol's cell.

Seconds later they could hear Marisol's phone ringing from inside the house. It continued to ring, confirming Horatio's hunch. He closed his phone and nodded to Eric. Eric returned to the nod and moved to the opposite edge of the doorframe. Horatio pushed the door open completely and entered the house.

The damage was immense. The coffee table was shattered. Its pieces were scattered in front of the sofa and throughout the living room. The television was crushed on the carpet; its stand was broken beneath it. The glass back door and joining window were shattered. But what had caught Horatio attention was the blood trail crossing the living room. He scanned the room and the archway into the kitchen, but he couldn't see any sign of where the source was. There was no sign of Kyle or Marisol anywhere.

"Eric, check the bedrooms." Horatio ordered.

Eric nodded. He slowly walked along the front of the house, toward the far bedrooms. Horatio walked further into the living room. He walked around the sofa. The floor behind the sofa was covered in blood and glass. There were signs of a struggle in the opening of the kitchen. Horatio walked around the sofa to the kitchen. Rice and Pyrex covered the floor. Bags of groceries remained on the kitchen aisle. Marisol's purse was strewn on the floor with her wallet.

Horatio walked out of the kitchen. He looked down at the floor once more. The blood pool started outside and trailed into the house, toward the bedroom. Horatio followed the blood pool toward the closed door.

"H, rooms are clear." Eric whispered.

Horatio motioned toward the door. He moved to the side as Eric to the other. Eric reached for the knob and looked up at Horatio. Horatio nodded. Eric pushed open the door and quickly entered. Horatio followed him closely. Both men took only a few steps before they halted.

Kyle was leaning against the foot of the bed, aiming his gun at them. The gun was held in his right hand. The bandages had been ripped from his hand, his stitches reopened. The handle of the gun was covered in blood. His aim was off, caused by his trembling hand. Kyle's left hand was pressed against his chest, over the gunshot wounds. His face was bruised and bloodied. His lip was split in numerous places. For a moment, it looked like Kyle didn't recognize either of them. Then he sighed heavily and lowered his gun.

"Kyle!" Horatio holstered hos gun and knelt down beside him. "Eric, call it in."

"This is CSI Eric Delko. We have a code 10-30 in a residential area. Requesting immediate EMS Paramedics to the following location." Eric said.

"Dad." Kyle gasped.

"What happened?" Horatio asked. He pulled off his coat and held it against Kyle's chest.

"M-m-mar—ari-"

"Where is she?"

Kyle winced. He looked over his shoulder and pointed toward the far wall.

Eric walked around the bed. "Mari!"

Marisol was lying on the floor, severely beaten. Numerous bruises had already formed all over her body and face. Her legs were brought up to her chest; her arms lay partially over her legs. Her hands and arms were discolored by bruising. On a quick glance over, it looked like one of her hands had been broken. She lay in a pool of her own blood, caused by a gunshot wound

Eric quickly knelt down beside her. He reached beneath her chin and pressed his fingers against her neck. He felt the faint pulse.

"Eric?"

"I got a faint pulse." Eric said.

* * *

><p>you have now been given a glimpse of my cruelty...and it's only going to get worse.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Horatio stood outside the operating room. His arms her folded in front of his chest with his left hand beneath his chin. He was going into the third hour since Marisol and Kyle had gone behind the doors. But not one doctor or nurse had bothered to explain what was going on. And his patience were running thin.

"H."

Horatio turned. Eric was walking down the hall toward him. "Eric."

"Any news?"

"Nothing yet. They're both still in surgery." Horatio explained.

Eric shook his head. "I don't believe this."

"What's the status of the house?"

"Night shifts there right now processing." Eric said.

"Eric, I want everyone on the team to go over the evidence tomorrow. I don't care about protocol, this case is ours." Horatio said.

Eric smirked, but it faded quickly. "I thought you might say that. Before I left, I did a quick run through over the scene. No sign of forced entry front or back. Marisol or Kyle might've known their attackers, and the glass was broken from the inside out."

"Eric, there were bags in the kitchen. Now you and both know Mari stopped by the lab this afternoon." Horatio said.

Eric nodded. "Yeah she passed about two-thirty."

"Yes and then she and Kyle went shopping. Now we got to the house at a quarter to seven." Horatio continued.

"Mari takes a few hours to shop, that's no secret. Which cuts the timeframe by half." Eric said.

"Which means the attackers left shortly before we arrived." Horatio finished.

Eric nodded. "I canvas the area, talk to the neighbors. Three gunshots in the afternoon, someone had to hear something."

"Do it." Horatio ordered.

Eric looked over Horatio's shoulder. "H."

Horatio turned. One of the surgeons walked out of the operating room. He pulled his mask from his face. He was talking with a nurse who was carrying a chart in her hands. He looked up, spotting Eric and Horatio. The surgeon dismissed the nurse and proceeded toward Horatio and Eric.

"Lieutenant Caine?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Your wife is stable. She suffered a severe pneumothorax when she arrived. Now I can't say for sure whether the bullet or one of her ribs that caused it, but I can say that we were able to repair the damage to her lung and relieve the pressure." He explained. "Thankfully, the bullet and her ribs were the worst she sustained."

"How bad were her injuries?" Eric asked.

"Four metacarpals of her left hand were fractured and she has a concussion, but your wife and child will make a full recovery." He finished.

Horatio's brows furrowed. "Excuse, but did you say that…my wife is pregnant?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. She came to not long after entering the trauma room. She was very concerned for the baby's safety. I only assumed that you were aware."

"No we weren't. How far along is she?" Horatio asked, trying to remain calm.

"Ultrasound confirmed her at fourteen weeks." The doctor answered.

"Fourteen weeks?" Eric stated. He was clearly enraged by the new information. "you gotta be kidding me. That's-"

"Eric." Hroatio said. "Doctor, my son is also in surgery, is there any possibility that you can tell me his condition?"

The Doctor nodded. "I can. In the meantime, we're moving your wife up to the ICU." The doctor turned and walked back toward the surgical room.

Eric shook his head, turning back to Horatio. "Fourteen weeks? Did you know Marisol was pregnant?"

"No." Horatio answered.

"Fourteen weeks, H. She's fourteen weeks; her second trimester for crying out loud and she didn't tell us?" Eric asked.

"Eric, whatever reason Marisol had not to tell us is her own. Right now, she's alive and that's all that matters. We need to solve this Eric. We need to solve this now." Horatio said. His voice was full of malice.

Eric nodded. "I'll call the others. Let them know this case takes priority."

Eric turned and walked back down the hall. Horatio watched Eric for a moment and then looked away. His mind was running a mile a minute. He was anger driven, but not to the point where it distorted his procedure and thought. He kept replying the scene of the evening. The front door, the trashed rooms, the blood leading into the bedroom, Kyle and Marisol in the bedroom; barely alive. If ever there was a line to never cross, it was his family. Very few who targeted his family lived to attempt it again.

"Lieutenant."

Horatio looked up.

Two doctors walked from the surgical room. Horatio recognized one as Marisol's surgeon. The other he assumed to be Kyle's.

"Lieutenant, Doctor Lewis informed me you are Kyle Harmon's father." He said.

"Yes I am. How is he?" Horatio asked.

"Stable. One of the bullets perforated his liver, but we managed to repair the damage and stop the bleeding. The second bullet miraculously missed everything vital." He explained.

A waved of relief filled Horatio. "Thank you."

"He'll be in ICU in twenty minutes." He explained.

Horatio nodded. Both doctors turned and continued through the hall.

"H." Eric called, returning. "What's the news?"

"They stabilized Kyle and moving him to ICU." Horatio explained. "What of the others?"

"They're heading back to the lab now." Eric answered.

Horatio nodded. "Meet up with the team and let them know what's going on. I'll be in as soon as I can."

Eric shook his head. "Nah, H. Stay with Kyle and Mari. They need you here."

"Eric-"

"We'll handle the case, H." Eric explained.

"Keep me posted." Horatio said.

"Always." Eric replied.

* * *

><p>waiting sucks doesn't it?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Calleigh sat at the desk in the ballistics lab. She looked through the scope of the microscope, getting a closer view of the bullet striation. She reached up and turned the dial, rotating the bullet for a full rotational view of the striation. Calleigh sighed. Over the years she'd looked at hundreds of thousands of bullets and casings, every caliber imaginable. She removed the bullet from the slide and returned it to its envelope. Calleigh turned to the computer beside her, bringing up the image of the bullet striation. She ran her fingers over the keys and brought up a second striation pattern. Calleigh ran a quick comparison; the two bullets had matching patterns. Not a surprise. It only meant Kyle and Marisol were shot with the same gun. Calleigh entered another command into the computer. She watched as thousands of striation patterns began filtering through her screen. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

"Hey, you got anything so far?" Eric asked.

Calleigh looked over her shoulder. "The bullets from Marisol and Kyle were a match to the same gun. The 0.50 Action Express casings lead to a Desert Eagle Mark XIX. I'm running the striations through the system, maybe the same gun was used in another crime."

Eric nodded. "It's a start."

Calleigh leaned back in her chair and folded her arms in front of her chest. "How are you holding up?"

Eric sighed. "I'm trying."

"Any news from Horatio?"

"No, not yet."

"Eric, you should be there with him." Calleigh said. "We can take over for you and I'll let you know what we find."

Eric snorted. "That's what I told H."

"Have you checked in with the others?" Calleigh asked.

"Not yet. I was hoping you had something for me first." Eric said.

"Go see what they've got and then get over to the hospital." Calleigh said.

Eric nodded. "Alright. Thanks Cal."

"We'll get them Eric, you can be sure of that." Calleigh said.

* * *

><p>Ryan walked through the halls of the lab toward DNA. In his hands were several papers from trace. He spotted Natalia standing in front of the computer in DNA. She was ardently staring at the computer screen. Ryan entered the lab, leaning against the doorframe.<p>

"Hey, you see Eric?" he asked.

Natalia looked up. "He left for the hospital about ten minutes ago. Why? What's up?"

Ryan held up the papers. "Walter and I got a hit on trace."

"What did you get?"

"Found traces of Alphachloroacetaphenone on Marisol's hands." Ryan explained.

Natalia's brows furrowed. "That's one of the main ingredients in Mace."

Ryan nodded. "Yes it is."

"Was a canister found at the scene?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, it was found inside the house by the sofa." Ryan showed Natalia one of the crime scene photos. A small canister was at the base of the sofa's back.

"So Marisol might've tried to mace the guy who attacked them?" Natalia suggested.

"Maybe. Walter and Tripp are notifying the hospitals to keep an eye out for Mace face. But there's more." Ryan said. He showed Natalia another photo.

"Is that a Taser?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah. Marisol had burn marks on her neck. The prongs on the Taser match the marks on her neck." Ryan explained.

"Any prints?"

"Just Marisol's."

"So she was Tased with her own weapon." Natalia said.

"Looks like it. And it would explain why she barely fought back. Couple volts to the neck are enough to confuse the body's nerve system." Ryan explained.

Suddenly the computer beeped. Natalia turned to the computer.

"What did you get?" Ryan asked.

"I compared the DNA found beneath Marisol's nails to all the sample we got form the scene. The same DNA is one the pipe." Natalia explained.

Ryan looked through his paper. "Two sets of prints were pulled from the pipe. One were Kyle's."

"And the others?"

"Still waiting for CODIS." Ryan answered.

"So that means Kyle fought back before he was shot." Natalia said.

"My question is, why did the guy bring a gun and a pipe?" Ryan asked.

Natalia thought for a moment. "Maybe the gun was a precaution, in case they resisted?"

"But one man and two weapons?" Ryan said.

Natalia sighed. "It is weird."

"Yo Ryan." Walter called, joining them in the lab.

"You find anything?" Ryan asked.

Walter held up several papers. "You could say that. Prints passed through the system. Prints on the pipe were a hit and miss."

"So we're back to square one." Natalia said.

"Oh ye of little faith. There was another set of prints lifted at the scene, ones that do not match the prints on the pipe. And these babies were a match in CODIS." Walter said.

"Where'd the prints come from?" Ryan asked.

"Marisol's wallet."

"She might've tried paying them off before she defended herself." Natalia said.

"Who do the prints belong to?" Ryan asked.

Walter passed the paper to Ryan. "Came back to an Arturo Cayo."

"Priors for breaking and entering, assault, assault on an officer…" Ryan trialed off.

"What is it?" Natalia asked.

"His know affiliations are with Mano Diablo." Ryan finished.

"So this was a burglary, this was a hit against Horatio." Natalia said.

"Tripp's about to go pick him up thought Eric might want to join him. You guys see him anywhere?" Walter asked.

"He's on his way to the hospital." Ryan said. "But I think I'll join him. Call Eric and tell him what we've got."

* * *

><p>yeah...not sure what happened up there.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

The ICU floor of the hospital was quiet. Nurses occasionally walked through the halls to check on patients but beyond them, there was no movement. Not that Horatio was paying any attention to his surroundings. He was seated in the hall, in between Kyle and Marisol's rooms. He was hunched over, looking at the floor, while unconsciously spinning his sunglasses between his fingers.

"Thought you could use some company."

Horatio looked up. Alexx Woods slowly sat down beside him. It was strange to see her outside of the morgue, but having her in the hospital was a good thing.

"How're you holding up?" Alexx asked.

"I'm trying, Alexx." Horatio answered.

Alexx reached over and grabbed his hand, giving him a comforting squeeze. "I spoke to the attending nurses. They'll be alright. Those two are fighters."

Horatio nodded. "Yes they are."

"Must be a family trait." Alexx said.

Horatio smiled lightly.

"How's Eric doing?" Alexx asked.

"Been better." Eric said, appearing beside them. He was holding two cups of coffee. He passed one down to Horatio, who gladly accepted it.

Alexx rose from the bench and gave Eric a hung. "It's gonna be okay, baby. It's gonna be okay."

Eric nodded and released Alexx. He looked down at Horatio. "Any news?"

"No. What about the team?" Horatio asked.

On cue Eric's phone started ringing. Eric reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Looks like they might have something. Delko." He paused a moment. "Cal, I'm gonna put you on speaker." Eric pressed the side button of his phone. "Alright, go."

"_Okay, so the bullets from Marisol and Kyle traced back to the same gun used several days ago in a homicide at Woodland Park Cemetery."_ Calleigh explained.

Horatio's brows furrowed. "Calleigh that was the same day as the restaurant crash."

"_I know, unfortunately the case went cold. No suspects, nothing."_

"What else did you find?" Eric asked.

"_We determined that there were at least two attackers at the house. Walter and Ryan found two sets of prints, none of them belonging to Marisol of Kyle. We got a hit from one of the sets. It belongs to a member of Mano Diablo." _Calleigh explained.

Horatio lowered his head. "Another attempt on me."

"A gang hit?" Alexx asked.

"Thanks Cal." Eric said.

"Calleigh, put in a call to Miami-Dade Corrections. Have Josephine Caballero brought in." Horatio ordered.

"_You got it."_ Calleigh said.

Eric closed his phone. "I'm gonna head back to the precinct. Join the interview."

"Eric, watch yourself." Horatio warned.

Eric nodded. "Let me know if things change."

"I will." Horatio promised.

Eric turned and headed toward the elevator. On his way he passed a nurse. She smiled and nodded to Horatio and Alexx as she entered Marisol's room. Only a second later did she come out.

"Lieutenant, your wife is awake." She said.

Horatio stood up. "Can I talk to her?"

The nurse nodded.

Horatio turned to Alexx.

Alexx smiled and patted his shoulder. "I'll check back with you later."

"Thank you Alexx." Horatio said. He turned and slowly entered Marisol's room.

A strange sense of déjà vu filled him as he entered Marisol's room. She was lying on the hospital bed, slightly elevated. Her dark hair fell around her shoulders, slightly compressed around her head where the doctors had applied a bandaged wrap from her head trauma. Her face was bruised and numerous adhesive strips were scattered to keep her lacerations closed. A clear oxygen tube had been placed beneath her nose. Her lip had been split, but the swelling had diminished since he'd last seen her. Bruises in the shape of a fist dotted down her arms. Her left hand was set up in a brace while the IV was connected to her right hand. An off-white sheet covered her body from her abdomen down.

Horatio grabbed a nearby chair and brought it to Marisol's bedside. He sat down beside her, gently taking her right hand. "How're you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Tired." Marisol whispered. She looked up at him and slightly smiled. "You don't look too good yourself."

Horatio smiled slightly, running his thumb over the back of Marisol's hand. "I'm fine."

"What about Kyle?"

"He's in the next room." Horatio answered.

Marisol sighed. "Thank god. I was so scared he killed Kyle."

"The shooter?"

Marisol nodded. "Yeah. They…they just walked right into the house."

"How many were there?" Horatio asked.

"Three. I tased and maced two of them. And I thought Kyle was alright, but the man had a gun and shot him." Marisol explained. Her heart rate increased.

"It's okay sweetheart." Horatio said.

"Oh god! Did I lose the baby?" Marisol asked.

"No. No you didn't."

Marisol sighed, closing her eyes. "Thank god."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Horatio asked.

Marisol opened her eyes. They began glossing over. "I wanted to. I swear I did. But I wanted to surprise you for father's day. I had this adorable present and card picked out for you. And then the accident happened and I knew that if I told you, you would make sure I got out of Miami."

Horatio squeezed Marisol's hand. "Marisol, they could still come after you and Kyle."

Marisol nodded, causing a tear to roll down her cheek. "I know. I know what you have to do Horatio."

Horatio smiled slightly. "Get some rest. I'll be back soon."

"I love you." Marisol whispered.

Horatio bent over and gently kissed Marisol's forehead. "I love you." He turned and walked of the room. He sighed heavily for a moment. If Mano Diablo learned Marisol land Kyle survived, there was no doubt that they would try to kill them again. Just to get to him.

A nurse stepped out of Kyle's room.

"Excuse me." Horatio said.

The nurse turned. "Yes?"

"I need to speak with Doctor Alexx Woods. Immediately." He said.

* * *

><p>with a guest appearence from Alexx! i love her.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Arturo Cayo was far from calm. He fidgeted in his seat like it was on fire. A white bandage covered a section at the base of his neck. He shifted his gaze between Tripp and Ryan. He shrugged. "What am I doing here?"

"Funny story actually," Tripp started. "We found your prints in a house that a little out of your reach Arturo. And frankly, you don't seem like the kind of person who would be considered the owners friend."

"The hell are you talking about?" Arturo asked.

Ryan leaned over the table toward Arturo. "He's talking about the woman you and your buddy tried to kill. Before she stunned you. I mean, that is how you got those burn marks beneath your band aid right?"

"What? No. I got this working on my car. Damn hood fell on my neck." Arturo said.

"Car hood huh?" Tripp said.

"Do we look that stupid?" Ryan asked.

Arturo cocked his head. "Completely."

"That so?" Eric said, joining the interrogation. "You know what I find hilarious, is that a big tough guy like you, were taken down by a woman half your size. She took you down so fast you didn't even know what hit you."

Arturo's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, you must be some big shot with Diablo's. What did they think when they found out that you got Tased and left to get caught?" Eric asked.

"You shut your damn mouth!" Arturo shouted, standing up.

"Sit your ass down." Eric ordered. "We know you're the low man, left to get caught. We can put you in the house at the time of the attack. That's breaking and entering already. Give us the shooter and we'll cut you a deal."

Arturo smiled and sat down. He folded his arms in front of his chest. "I aint' a rat."

Suddenly Eric's phone rang. He walked out of the room for a moment to answer it.

"So your buddy is worth your freedom eh?" Tripp asked.

"Honor to Diablo, or your as good as dead." Arturo replied.

Tripp shrugged. "Fine by me, breaking and entering, battery, gains you a good chunk of years behind bars."

"You can add murder to the list." Eric said, placing his phone back into his pocket.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"That woman you attack last night just died in the hospital." Eric explained. "This is your last chance. Who was the shooter?"

Arturo said nothing.

Eric nodded. "Okay. Let me tell you what's going to happen. You get charged for the murder. But what everyone at Dade County is going to know that you're a pedophile. How long do you think you'll last with the general public?"

Arturo's eyes grew wide. "You won't do that. You're a cop."

"Tell me who killed my sister." Eric demanded.

Arturo said nothing.

"Fine. Book him, Tripp." Eric said.

"Gladly." Tripp said. He walked up behind Arturo and grabbed his arm. "Let's go." He dragged Arturo out of the room.

Ryan walked to Eric's side. "Was that really the hospital?"

"It was H." Eric answered. He looked down at the desk. "My sister's gone."

* * *

><p>There was an odd silence looming over the precinct as Horatio entered. Word had traveled fast of his wife's passing. And although many tried not to, he could feel their empathetic gazes follow him to the interrogation room. He pushed open the door, feeling the glance from Frank. Instead of giving any inclination of his distress, Horatio looked to the guest seated at the far end of the table.<p>

Josephine sat tall in the chair. Her long hair was braided tightly with the ends unbound-as was a precaution in the corrections facility. The orange jumper was partially covering her body. The torso and sleeves were tied around her waist. Her hands were placed in front of her on the table, still cuffed.

"Lieutenant Caine, you look terrible." She said. "Have you been sleeping at all?"

"Miss Caballero, my patience is very limited this morning, so I am only going to ask this one time." Horatio said. "Who attacked my family?"

There was a moment of silence and a moment of thought from Josephine. Then, she slowly smiled. "It's harder to find people who aren't in the system, isn't it?"

"Who did you hire?" Frank asked.

"Hire? I was a waitress, what makes you think I have the money to hire anyone?" Josephine asked. "I'm a grunt worker in Diablo. And I do it willingly."

"Does the name Arturo Cayo ring any bells?" Frank asked.

Josephine shook her head. "No, I doesn't. Should I know him?"

"He's affiliated with your gang." Frank continued.

"So? Doesn't mean I'm gonna know him." Josephine replied.

"He's also one of three men who attacked my family." Horatio said.

"And he's not talking, is he?" Josephine asked. "We have more respect for your fellow members than any other gang."

"Josephine, give me the name of the attackers, or so help me, your chances leaving this room alive will be the least of your problems." Horatio said. He had no time for this.

Josephine started at Horatio, long and hard. "One of them died. Which one."

"The name." Horatio demanded.

"So angry. It must've been your wife." Josephine said. "Tell me, did she know that marrying you would put her life in danger?"

"Get her out of here." Horatio said. He turned his back to Josephine.

Frank walked to Josephine's chair and grabbed her arm. He lifted her to her feet.

"I told you, Lieutenant. This was only the beginning. And no matter what you do, there is nothing you can do to stop it." Josephine said.

Horatio turned. "Watch me."

Another officer entered the room and escorted Josephine from the room. Josephine smiled one final time at Horatio before she turned away. Frank walked around the table to Horatio's side.

"It's pretty clear she knows who, but there's no way we can make her tell us." Frank said.

"She'll tell us soon enough." Horatio said.

"You have an idea?"

Before Horatio could reply, his phone started ringing. Horatio reached into his pocket and opened his phone. "Horatio Caine." He nodded to himself. "I'll be right there. Thank you Alexx."

"Kyle?" Frank asked.

"He just woke up." Horatio answered.

* * *

><p>told you i was evil.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Kyle's bed was at a small incline. His head was turned toward his window, looking out through the partially opened shades. A clear breathing tube was placed beneath his nose, supplying him with extra oxygen. The clear adhesive strips holding the bandages tugged at his chest with every breath. His right hand had been re-stitched and bandages once again, leaving his left hand free for the IV. His fingers played with the hem of the sheet just beneath his stomach. He looked up, sensing someone had entered his room. He opened his dry mouth. "Dad."

Horatio sat in the chair beside Kyle's bed. "How're you feeling?"

"My chest hurts, but I did get shot. Twice." Kyle answered. He swallowed. "How's Marisol?"

Horatio sighed. Telling Kyle now could be dangerous for him. But he would inevitably find out somehow. "Marisol…didn't make it, son."

Kyle's tired eyes grew wide. "What?"

Pain and realization spread through Kyle's face. It had taken years for Kyle to accept Marisol into his life. To find his father after sixteen years married to another woman was too much for a kid to accept. But after Julia's breakdown, Kyle only had his father and Marisol to turn to. And with Horatio working most of the time, Marisol was the only person Kyle was able to talk too. She had also been the one to calm Horatio when Kyle had enlisted. She'd been a wonderful step-mother, and Kyle couldn't help but feel guilty for not giving her a chance sooner. Hell, it was just this last May that he'd given her a gift for Mother's Day. That was his way of admitting they were a real family.

"Kyle, I need you to listen to me." Horatio said.

Kyle looked back to his dad.

"I put a call in, and as soon as you're able to, you're getting out of Miami." Horatio explained.

"But dad-"

"This is not a discussion, Kyle." Horatio said. "I want you out of the city."

It was useless to argue with his dad. Kyle knew that from experience. It was even more difficult when his dad was angry, and with Marisol's passing so raw for them both, it would be more grief for both of them if Kyle argued. Horatio was only sending him away to make sure Kyle was killed as well, Kyle knew that. But he also knew that would leave his alone to mourn the loss of Marisol.

"Where will I go?" Kyle asked.

"I won't know and for your safety, I can't know." Horatio explained.

"How long will it last?"

Horatio shook his head. "Until we're sure there's no threat."

"But you don't that'll take." Kyle said.

"No." Horatio replied.

"Dad-"

"LET ME SEE HER!" someone yelled.

Horatio looked out the wall. Eric was standing beside a nurse. He was obviously having problems passing her, and his growing rage in his face warned Horatio he needed to step in.

"Kyle, I'll be right back." Horatio said. He rose from the chair and walked back into the hall.

"SHE'S MY SISTER, WHY CAN'T I SEE HER?" Eric demanded.

"Sir, I understand your upset, but I have strict instruction from the doctors not to allow any visitors." She explained.

"Whose orders?" Eric demanded.

"Eric." Horatio said.

Eric turned. "H. Why the hell can't I see Marisol?"

"Marisol has been moved down to the morgue." Horatio explained.

"What? Why would they do that?" Eric asked.

"I asked Alexx to perform the autopsy on Marisol."

"You could wait until I'd said goodbye to her?" Eric fumed. "She's my sister."

"I understand, Eric. I do." Horatio replied.

"Why would you do that H?" Eric asked.

Horatio held his gaze with Eric. "Because you don't want to remember Mari like this."

Eric shook and lowered his head. It felt like a dream. A terrible, horrifying dream. Marisol was his older sister; she was the one who looked after him. Every time he needed support, he could always count on Mari. And after she got sick, it was his turn to return the favor. They'd seen each other at their worst moments. But then they'd seen each other at their best. He'd seen how Marisol had grown happy with Horatio, and how Horatio was visibly happy. He'd watched her fight for her life against the cancer and against a bullet. And she won. How could it all have ended now?

"I didn't get a chance to say goodbye." Eric said.

* * *

><p>i wanted to show some of Kyle's thought of Marisol. i mean, Kyle hasn't exactly had it easy, so i was just kinda assuming who he would react. not sure i got that right.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

The sun was beginning its decent over the clear blue sky. The trees danced in a gentle breeze, blowing the leaves in a gentle sway. An occasional flock of birds flew across the air, searching for a better perch of food. All in all, it was just another beautiful day in Miami. A day that did nothing to portray the betrayed feelings of those in mourning.

The last of the mourners were making their way from the plot. Everyone who had known Marisol, or worked with Horatio, had come to pay their respects. Save for Kyle. He'd been released several days before Marisol's services and thusly left Miami. Alexx and her family had come for support of her friends. All too often had she seen people on the worst days of their lives, today it was her chance to see Marisol through. Natalia walked toward her car, not far from Ryan. Her arms were folded in front of her chest. Ryan's hands were in his pockets as he followed Natalia. Calleigh stood at the edge of the grass, watching Eric from afar.

Eric stood a few feet from Horatio, staring down at his sister's marker. He turned from her marker slowly and started back toward the cars. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and followed behind his families steps.

Horatio stood beside Marisol's marker. The plot was still fresh and covered in dozens of roses. He looked down at the rose in his hand. Slowly, he knelt down to the ground and gently laid the rose on top of the pile. He sighed heavily and looked to her marker. The broad stones glossy cover glistened in the sunshine. Her etched name in the stone further confirmed that this day was no dream. No more would Marisol's smile greet him every evening. No more would her phantom conducting catch his eye. She was truly gone.

Horatio slipped his sunglasses on his face. "I'll see you soon, sweetheart." He rose from the ground. "I promise."

* * *

><p>fin...so what did you think? reviews are accepted just be nice. oh, please ignor grammer errors. editing is nothing something i do immediately. sad huh.<p> 


End file.
